


The Deal

by ChronicCatalina



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Threats of Violence, a little tense comfort at the end, it's that one scene from s4e4 so lots of guns waving around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicCatalina/pseuds/ChronicCatalina
Summary: You, Michael’s girlfriend, are with him on that terrifying day that the Italians come for him in the hospital. Luca’s deal with Polly only covered Michael.





	The Deal

The noonday sun shone through the windows and set the hospital room peacefully aglow. You were sitting with Michael at the table, one hand on your book and the other loosely intertwined with his. Every now and then his thumb would swirl reassuringly against your skin.

That had been your routine since he had been sent to the hospital - you were there every afternoon to keep him company. You’d read or nap together or just chat, anything to keep him from driving himself and the nurses insane.

You barely heard the nurse come in and when she set the tea tray in front of you, Michael squeezed your hand.

“Pour me some, would you?”

A smile already on your lips, you looked up in time to see him glance worriedly over your shoulder. You turned to see the nurse grab the bag and gun and suddenly she pushed you into Michael, both of you falling to the floor.

“_Shit_,” Michael panted, struggling to get up.

The fear coursing through your veins had you grabbing his arm and pulling both of you onto the bed, trying to make sure his healing wounds didn’t get worse. But then a gunshot rang out right outside the door.

“Michael, what the fuck is going on?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know, just get behind me.”

You didn’t have time to protest before Luca Changretta sauntered into the room, locking it behind him. You’d only seen him in photos and he was much more intimidating in real life.

Michael was now standing with a hand on your arm to keep you behind him while you gripped the back of his shirt. His breathing was ragged in both pain and fear but you could barely hear it over the sound of your own wildly thumping heart.

Luca seemed surprised to see you there, but grinned wickedly when he looked at the bed behind you.

“Where I’m from, a hat on the bed is unlucky.”

His voice grated on your nerves but neither you nor Michael dared speak, instead shuffling backward when Luca stepped toward you.

“Maybe that’s what happened last time my men were sent for you,” he continued. “You got lucky. And she wasn’t there.”

Michael pushed you further behind him when Luca reached out for your cheek. “Leave her out of this, your business is with me.”

Luca scoffed, drawing his gun from his pocket. You gasped and pulled Michael back while whispering a plea to any god that would hear you. To your surprise, Michael pushed you away from him and out of the line of fire.

“Michael, no!”

You tried to lunge back for him but one of Luca’s henchmen grabbed you, clamping his hand over your mouth. Your stomach bottomed out as Luca leveled the gun between Michael’s eyes.

“Your luck’s run out, Michael Gray. Sorry the girl had to see this.”

Michael’s words were firm but his shaking voice gave away the terror. “It’ll be alright, Y\N. I love you.”

Tears were streaming down your face, blurring the scene of the love of your life in his final moments. You struggled in vain against the henchman until the gun _clicked_.

Michael gasped, his eyes flying open as the empty barrel did nothing but leave a red mark on his forehead. Your captor released you and you slumped forward to take Michael by the shoulders, panting in the wake of him being spared. Before you could hug him, however, Luca grabbed you and shoved the gun under your chin.

“The deal with your mother was only for you, you fuckin’ Blinder,” Luca spat at Michael. “And don’t try anything funny, there’s plenty of bullets left in the chamber for the little lady.”

Michael held his arms wide. “I’ll do anything. Just let her go.”

The air was so thick you couldn’t breathe. You stood motionless, save for gripping the wrist holding the gun that threatened to end you then and there. Fresh tears spilled down your cheeks as you locked eyes with Michael and he kept pleading for your release.

“Let her _go_. I said I’ll do whatever you want.”

“I can see that you mean that. Kids and their fuckin’ love, eh?” Luca sighed, shrugging at the henchman. “Tell you what. As a show of good faith, I’ll extend the deal to Miss Y\L\N.”

You cried out when he let you go, falling into Michael’s arms. Both of you were shaking but he locked a protective arm around your waist and glared at Luca’s retreating form.

“Don’t forget to tell your mother about my generosity,” the Italian called over his shoulder.

As soon as they were out of sight you and Michael collapsed to your knees. You caressed his face, hair, shoulders, anything to make sure he was really okay. But heavy sobs soon wracked your chest and all he could do was hold you, still in shock from the whole ordeal.

Seconds later the Shelby brothers burst into the room demanding answers. Michael managed a reply and they stormed away in chase but he never let you go, keeping a steady hand running up and down your back.

“I’m so sorry,” he whispered.

“Michael, this wasn’t –”

“Yes it was.” He pulled back and resolutely took you by the shoulders. “It’s my fault. You almost got hurt because of _me_.”

You slid your hand up to hold his. “Did you hear Luca? He knew my last name. He knows who I am. If I wasn’t here today he was going to come for me soon.”

Fear glinted in Michael’s eyes and he gathered you into his arms again, a crushing strength you’d never been more thankful for.

“Then we’ll get away,” he promised. “We’re gonna get the fuck outta here where this can’t happen again.”


End file.
